fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Blood
Holy Blood (神々の血 Kamigami no Chi, literally Blood of the Gods) is a stat feature that is unique to Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. It affects certain stat growths, and also determines the Holy Weapon a given character is able to wield. Holy Blood is said to physically manifest at a certain age in the form of a special mark unique to each crusader's descendants, known as a holy marking (e.g. Deirdre was recognized as having major Naga blood by a mark on her forehead, normally hidden by her circlet). In the backstory of Genealogy of the Holy War, Holy Blood originated from the Miracle of Darna, whereby twelve gods descended upon the earth during the time of the continent's crisis. These gods blood-bonded with the Twelve Crusaders, bestowing upon them holy weapons and the strength needed to overthrow the Lopto Empire. Holy Blood is split into two categories: Minor and Major. These two blood types are further split into 13 different sub-categories, based on each of the Twelve Crusaders: Baldur, Odo, Hezul, Noba, Dain, Neir, Ulir, Blaggi, Fala, Tordo, Forseti, Naga, and Loptyr. It is not fully understood as to how Holy Blood is passed on to the children characters, considering how Major Blood status is only granted to certain children. Holy Blood is displayed on a large roulette-circle on the individual characters' status information page. This circle is split into twelve equal parts, with a thirteenth part showing up as a smaller circle in the middle. Each part has an open small circle with each respective crusader's name next to it, alongside the icon of said Holy Blood type. Minor Blood is indicated by a blue orb glowing faintly, and it raises a given character's weapon rank by one level in his/her respective crusaders' weapon type. Major Blood is indicated by a similar blue orb that glows with an incandescent radiance. It doubles Holy Blood growth bonuses, and also automatically raises a given character's weapon rank to in his/her respective crusaders' weapon type. They may also equip the holy weapon of their lineage. Loptyr Blood is situated in the middle of the circle, and is indicated by a purple-colored orb giving off narcotic vibes, with Major Blood causing the circle displaying Holy Blood to look corrupted, with dark markings on it. Note that this particular Holy Blood type may only be viewed on Arvis', Deirdre's, and Julius' status screens. Characters in the first generation may pass down their own Holy Blood on to their children in the second generation. Depending on the pairings chosen by the player, certain children characters will be able to wield Holy weapons of their respective blood lineages. In Fire Emblem: Awakening, Chrom, Emmeryn, Lucina and Owain possess holy markings, as proof of their bond with Naga. Its unclear if Holy Blood can ever dilute or not directly appear on certain individuals. Certain characters such as Chagall and Scopio have no minor blood despite Crusader lineage. Its not known if this was on purpose or due to programming difficulties. Growth Bonuses Category:Terms